comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas Wayne (Earth-112263)
After leaving the US Navy Thomas Wayne became the Vigilante The Comedian and joined the Watchmen he then left and became The Bat-Man. Wayne is responsible for the death of President Alexander Luthor Sr. Biography Early Life Born to millionaire Alan and his wife Laura Wayne, Thomas grew up essentially with a silver spoon in his mouth. Therefore, Thomas grew up living the ample life from a young age; holidays all over to world to exotic locations, the best schools money could afford and lessons in subjects that would be considered hidden from the curriculum. The one thing missing from this ideal life was a true friend, the closest he had to one was a kid named Jon Osterman. However, he moved away around age 8. Not much is known about Thomas' early teenage years bar the fact that he joined the Navy aged 16. He joined a year after the bombing of Pearl Harbour. Joining the Navy In 1942, Thomas joined the Navy as a Seamen Recruit he was bunked with Alfred Pennyworth a man twelve years his senior. The two did not hit it off so much so that Pennyworth requested for a new bunkmate "Arrogant, Reckless, Stupid. A rich boy gone wild" was the quote from Pennyworth when he handed in his request form. This was declined as Pennyworth had been specifically requested to partner Thomas by Alan Wayne a good friend of the ship's Admiral. Aged 24, Thomas was promoted to Ensign. Again he was bunked with Pennyworth who believed him to be the same boy he was 8 years ago. This was not the case. Thomas had calmed down severely and was fully committed to the job. Over the next 11 months these two became close friends almost sharing a brotherly like bond. This bond was strengthened when Thomas was given the news that his Mother had passed leaving his father incredibly lonely. Alan attempted to have Thomas return but it never worked. Thomas and Alfred toured the world on their ship the USS Watchtower. From France to South Africa to Brazil, Thomas met many men on his journeys. One day in 1955 aged 26, the USS Watchtower came under attack by unknown adversaries who were believed to be members of the Warsaw Pact and organization created to rival NATO. This could be because the ship was docked near Croatia's borders. In the ensuing battle the USS Watchtower took many bombardments decimating it's Hull particularly the Stern. Which is where Alfred and Thomas worked. One of these explosions caused Alfred to lose the lower half of his left leg. After the battle, Alfred was discharged and Thomas left without his best friend. Thomas lasted 3 months on his own before the news of his father's suicide ended his Navy career. Thomas returned to Gotham to see out his future as the heir to Wayne Enterprises. Using his new found wealth as well as Wayne Enterprises phenomenal R&D department he sought out a now wheelchair bound Alfred Pennyworth and commissioned him a new state of the art prosthetic leg. In return, Alfred offered to be his personal bodyguard which he was granted (this changed to Butler when Bruce was born). Thomas also decided he would seek out his old friend Jon Osterman as he had heard of an incredible accident he had been in yet come out unharmed; sought off. The Watchmen Thomas used his vast wealth to reignite his friendship with Jonathan Osterman. Upon meeting him again Thomas noticed that Osterman was now a superhuman blue entity. The two caught up and Osterman explained that Wayne's expertise in navigation (from the Navy) and his martial arts skills from his childhood would come in handy for a team that was in early development; The Watchmen. Osterman took Thomas to one of their team meetings where he was introduced to Nite Owl II, Rorschach, Ozymandias and Silk Spectre II. Thomas took a liking to all the members who in turn took a liking to him. Thomas joined the team and was dubbed The Comedian as he had a knack for cracking jokes in the worst possible moments. After a few months on the team, Thomas and his teammate Martha began an intimate relationship. As it did not affect team performance or moral no one minded this. Thomas used Wayne Enterprises to help produce equipment for the team such as Rorschach's grappling hook and Ozymandias' frequency grenade. Thomas hired Lucius Fox (a friend introduced to him by Doctor Manhattan) to help cover his financial tracks. Thomas was on the team 2 years before one day Martha told him she was pregnant with child. Without wanting to tell the team the two tried to keep it quiet. Thomas believed that he owed it to Jon to see out the remainder of his Watchmen career. That was when Thomas was approached by Maxwell Lord who came from an organization called Project CADMUS. They wanted Thomas to bug Doctor Manhattan's lab so that they could find any potential weaknesses in case he turned on Humanity. They also wanted Thomas and Martha to testify against any illegal activities pinned on the Watchmen (which were several). Thomas was conflicted as CADMUS offered to exonerate him from the potential arrests and sentencing. Rorschach was previously offered the same deal and tried to talk Thomas out of it but Thomas stated he could not raise his son from the inside of a state penitentiary. He was also wanted for several accounts of assault on gang members all of which could most likely get to him inside. Thomas refused to bug Manhattan but he did testify in a private court case. As per their agreement, Lord and CADMUS got the US government to drop all charges against Thomas and Martha. As a statement of goodwill, Thomas managed to hire an extractor named Ed to get new identities for Rorschach, Nite Owl II and Ozymandias. Veidt refused as he believed he could use his new fortune to hire the best lawyer in town. Rorschach took the opportunity but said he'd never forgive Wayne. Dreiberg also took the opportunity but it's believed he returned to his original identity. Thomas met with Manhattan one last time and told him his side of the story. Thomas knew it would be impossible to extract Manhattan as he would be recognised anywhere he went. Thomas said that if Manhattan wanted to kill him he'd have to do it as he walked away one last time. The last word, Thomas said to Manhattan was "Sorry". The Bat-Man Thomas and Martha (now married) moved into the newly refurbished Wayne Manor along with their son Bruce. Thomas saw that Gotham was a crime haven, the city was split between The Falcone's, The Maroni's and The Bertinelli's. Having served as The Comedian for the best part of 4 years, Thomas could not watch his city burn to the ground. Martha refused to come out of retirement as their deal with Cadmus stated The Watchmen were now defunct and any vigilante claiming to be a member would be arrested on site. Upon exploring his home, Thomas found the cave his ancestor Solomon used to hide slaves before sending them to Canada. Thomas knew this would be his hideout as he sought out to save Gotham City. Thomas and Alfred along with help from Lucius Fox built the cave into a functionally working headquarters. Thomas used Dan Dreiberg's alter ego Nite-Owl for inspiration. He picked another nocturnal winger creature leading him to The Bat-Man. Thomas began to follow The Maroni's drug mules and decided that he'd have to pit these gang's against each other. Taking Rorschach's approach, Thomas murdered one of the mules in a fashion only the Bertinelli's were accustomed to. This started a gang war between the Maroni's and the Bertinelli's who killed off the majority of their troops. The Falcone's however were not foolish enough to follow The Bat-Man's plan and could see right through it. Carmine instead chose to sit and wait for the other two families to kill each other so he could sit on the Gotham throne unrivalled. Noticing how Falcone didn't take the bait, Thomas decides to unlawfully take down The Falcones. This leads to him brutally wounding the henchmen guarding a warehouse and Carmine's son Alberto. In retaliation for these "atrocities", Falcone decides to abandon the criminal way of doing things and instead try things more diplomatically. Bribing electoral candidate Hamilton Hill, Falcone got Hill the job of Mayor whilst also getting himself a backseat. Thomas knew he couldn't stop Falcone as Batman and attempted to stop him as a businessmen and CEO. Thomas tried every way to get Hill impeached so much so that Carmine caught on and sent a threating letter to Martha and Bruce. Thomas now knew that he couldn't stop Falcone at all and so met with him privately to discuss how Gotham and it's criminal underworld should be run. Thomas decided that if Falcone was to get to GCPD he'd have to have Mayor Hill do some good to show he was doing some good. Thomas said that the Mayor should get behind Wayne Tech's revolutionary future for Gotham including things such as a new and improved GCPD and a sky train. At the same time Falcone would go about his crimes undetected. The last term was that Falcone stop the trafficking, murder of innocents and inhumane torture of enemies. The Rise of the Supers A few years prior to Thomas' Watchmen years the news reported of a hidden metagene found in the DNA of certain humans. A few months after the Falcone situation, the news reported a "red streak" in Keystone City. Around this time, Rorschach met privately with Thomas and Martha. Though he reiterated he was still not on good terms with Thomas for causing the disbandment of the Watchmen. Rorschach explained that President Alexander Luthor Sr. had drawn up a shortlist of the most threatening Metahumans or Supers as they were more commonly known. Luthor believed these people posed the biggest threat to America. Rorschach also explained that he couldn't make a move against Luthor as CADMUS and new organization ARGUS were keeping tabs on him. Rorschach stated that Thomas failed the Golden Age of Heroes and that he couldn't allow Luthor to wipe them out again. Rorschach handed Thomas the shortlist he stole from Luthor; *Jason "Jay" Garrick/The Flash - Jay is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds and possesses reflexes far greater than a normal human being. This allows him to easily react to danger and events, and perceive the world in slow motion. *Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning - Jefferson is able to generate and manipulate electricity he can project the electricity he produces from his hands, as arcs and blasts. **Weakness - Over usage of his powers however a sufficient charge of electrical energy could jump start his abilities again. *Dinah Drake/Black Canary - Drake is able to produce a powerful sonic attack capable of damaging, disorienting, and stunning anyone she uses it on. *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman - Diana possesses Superhuman Strength, Durability, Agility, Stamina, Speed and Reflexes she also possesses the power of Flight. *J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter - The Martian J'onn J'onzz possesses Superhuman Strength, Endurance and Speed. J'onzz can also fly, regenerate, density shift, alter his size, use mind control and use an array of Martial abilities that we know no end to. **Weakness - Fire The Assassination of President Alexander Luthor Sr. Death Trivia *Thomas met his wife Martha during his time as The Comedian, she was Silk Spectre. *Thomas met Alfred during his time in the Navy, Alfred's leg was blown off and Thomas commissioned a robotic leg for him. As a repayment Alfred became their loyal Butler. *When Thomas walked away from Doctor Manhattan, Manhattan raised his hand to kill him but couldn't as he remembered "the good times from their childhood".